


Monster

by Keeran



Category: Supernatural
Genre: At least I tried, Cute Sam, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Tickling, hope it dont look like i wrote it with my feet, one of the few first fic a write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeran/pseuds/Keeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(No, not the one you're used to! You'll see~)</p>
<p>You know when you have this weird sensation that something is crawling under the blankets? Yeah. That's what happened here and you got really scared of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

You were sleeping in the quiet room that you shared with your boyfriend Sam. It's been not so long since you had fallen asleep, so everything could wake you up in seconds. And so it was, as you felt something moving under the blanket. You tried to open you eyes covered in tiredness, until you realise what it was. In a high-pitched scream, you jumped backward to reach the end of the bed. You ended all awake, on the ground, legs intertwined with the blanket. It also woke up Sam in hurry, worry about you.

\- OH MY GOD KILL IT.

\- [Y/n]? You heard him path the space where you were seconds ago. [Y/n] where are you?! He groaned, blind looking for the side table lamp.

As he turned it on, he found you at the end of the bed, in a foetal position. You were pointing at the thing that almost "aroused you in your sleep". He immediately followed your gaze and find the monster; a spider. Rolling his eyes, he sighed, even if a slight smile appeared on his face. Sam took a tissue from the night table and crunched the arachnid under his fingers as you put a disgusted face. He showed you the tissue with the dead body of the spider. He clearly made you understand that it wasn't alive anymore and it would go in the trash. As Sam turned back to you, you didn't move.

\- Now what? He asked with a soft chuckle.

\- You hands, wash them. They are bloody. Disgusting. Infected! You crossed you arms as a shield on your folded legs.

\- Oh come on—

\- Now!

He sighed, leaving the warm nest that you've made against his will.

\- Yes, Milady, he mumbled as he yawned through the connected bathroom just next to the bed.

By this time, you got up on the mattress, making sure there was no danger anymore. You then put back the blanket over you, rolling your whole body in it, not leaving even a corner to Sam.

As he got back, he chuckled at your "worm state" and crossed his arms over his chest, staring with love eyes at you.

\- And you think you're funny? Sending me away just to keep all it for you!

You smirked.

\- Yup!

Sam approached slowly, arm stretched in front of him.

\- You know what will happen to you know, don't you?

\- What could possibly happen to— No! Sam Winchester, don't you dare tickle me! You started wiggling in your soft and warm cocoon.

\- You give me no other choice...

He grinned and jumped over you to reach the other side of the bed, and began his insupportable torture.

\- Oh god, ahah! Sam, no! Stop— ahaha! Don't! It's not fair— ahahahah!

When Sam finally saw the "give up tears" rolling from your eyes, he let his heavy body fall over you in a lazy way. Now that he got you stuck under his weight, he gave you a small peck on the top of your nose, smiling in victory.

\- Can't.. breathe!.. You managed to say as he got fast on his elbows.

\- Learned the lesson now?

\- What lesson? You played the innocence card.

\- The one where you can't steal a Winchester's blanket!

And Sam rolled you out of it, still somehow keeping you between his arms. You giggled and kissed him tenderly on his lips, as what he responded quickly. You turned your head to the night table and look at the clock. 3:42am.

\- We should sleep now.

\- What a great idea!

With his strong arm, he put the blanket over the two of you again and pulled you closer to him. You were facing his chest and were not so far away from his mouth. Since you knew Sam always fall asleep faster then you, you decided to kiss him goodnight.

\- 'Night, moose~

He mumbled something in the shades of "goodnight" and you heard him snore a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà! Thanks for reading this, hope you enjoyed! And have a nice day/night~ c:


End file.
